The present disclosure relates to power transfer devices, and more particularly, to wireless power transfer devices.
Inductively-coupled power transfer is gaining acceptance in military and commercial applications. Evolving undersea systems, for example, serve a variety of military and commercial applications including data communication networks, object sensing and detection systems, and vehicle hub systems. To achieve these wide-ranges of applications, conventional inductively-coupled power transfer devices aim to employ an uncomplicated and robust power interface to facilitate practical energy transfer.